


【蛋维】无效纪年·月夜梦行症

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，全文2万5千字一发完，另有三千字番外，2017年4月23日首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。第一篇蛋维产出，届时基本没有对人物性格和心理的深入考察因此完全是无脑傻白甜、恋爱妄想严重。但无论是怎样的黑历史都是我成长的一部分。so……
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Kudos: 6





	1. 无效纪年

**Author's Note:**

> ·本文成文时正处在7.2刚开而萨墓没开放的时刻，私设一大堆，如今回头看看玛翼夫女士完全只在第一关卡露面了，这文因此变得十分尴尬令人汗颜。抱歉。  
·也正因如此，文中有虚构的手下与路人甲乙丙的姓名，非游戏中出现的npc的名字即为虚构。有虚构的萨墓构造和欺诈者技能。  
·文章本身简体但应用了台服翻译。过于ooc了，感谢当年大家包容我这个憨批没举报我或者挂我……
> 
> 若有不良反应请关闭页面不要食用。确定可以接受请往下继续阅读，祝食用愉快。

无效纪年。

<<  
腥咸的海风裹挟着硫磺的气息扑面而来。  
北方的萨格拉斯之墓依旧被浓重的黑雾和诡异的荧绿光芒笼罩着，让人很容易产生仍然身在外域的错觉。这种错觉对当年参与过远征的勇士们来说可能会勾起一些遥远却清晰的回忆，让征伐的脚步变慢。  
而曾经在此痛失姐妹的看守者领导人玛翼夫·影歌倔强地认为自己不会是这种错觉的受害者。  
“伊利丹大人！”那个叫夜刃的伊利达瑞女猎手飞快地跑到背叛者面前——对，背叛者，不管别人怎么说伊利丹都是背叛者——她半跪在地上，把一份还沾着魔化之血的羊皮密函呈上去。  
高大得异于常人的恶魔猎手之王用青筋暴起的可怖的手将密函接过，粗略看了几眼，与祈伦托的法师首领讨论起来。  
他的声音里仿佛都还夹杂着外域的魔化火焰的气息，听起来十分沙哑。  
玛翼夫在头盔的掩盖下拧起了眉头。  
艾克索达的高尚先知注意到她的不快，和蔼地劝慰：“玛翼夫，先放下种种厌恶吧，现在最重要的是击败燃烧军团。”  
她咬着腮帮子昂起了头，眼神向恶魔猎手扫过去。  
伊利丹好像感觉到她充满敌意的视线，于是抬起头，燃着荧绿光芒的双眼对上了她的紫瞳，连那对巨大的犄角都随着他的动作传出隐微的响声。  
“……费伦先生，您姑且放心。”她收回视线，一字一顿地念着，“我是不会做出不利于大局的事情的。现在还是需要伊利丹和那些伊利达瑞……”

<<  
伊利丹·怒风蹲在悬崖顶端，眺望着萨格拉斯之墓。  
玛翼夫坐在他背后的一块巨石上，居高临下地望着他。  
十多年前玛翼夫带领着第一代看守者千里迢迢追击到这里，隔着老远就看见伊利丹进入被腐化的伊露恩神殿。她们毫不犹豫地冲进了黑暗的地下墓穴，却只见到已经得到萨格拉斯之眼的伊利丹在黑暗中用象征着恶魔力量的荧绿眼睛盯着她们。  
只有那一次，猎手和猎物的立场彻底倒置。  
骨渣，血肉，刀刃，火焰，海水——无尽的海水拍打在墙壁上激起震耳欲聋的回响，求救，呼号，死寂——  
“如果你是在回忆那天，我建议你还是另外挑一个时候。女猎人。”  
玛翼夫一个激灵回过神来。伊利丹不知什么时候已经走到她面前了，异常健壮的恶魔猎人此时比她还要高出一些，荧绿熔岩般的符文深深刻入伤痕遍布的灰紫皮肤，仿佛一个怪诞的巨人。  
她嗤笑了一声：“你觉得我会因为你对我姐妹的屠戮动摇击杀燃烧军团的决心？”  
伊利丹似笑非笑，掂了掂手中的埃辛诺斯之刃：“要是你想，等杀死了那些恶魔之后，我可以跟你打一场。”  
“别忘了伊利丹，你就是恶魔。”  
玛翼夫也不动声色地将自己的三角旋刃刀摆到身侧，攥紧了握柄。她的眼神变得狠戾起来。  
“你也在那些该死的恶魔之列！”  
伊利丹把嘴角咧得更大了些，尖锐的牙齿看上去更加可怕。  
“那你得有那个本事。”  
玛翼夫利索地跃起，再一次用俯视的角度看着恶魔猎手的脸。伊利丹自然地仰起头，喉结与健实的颈部肌肉刻画出嶙峋的线条——她看见了凸起的血管，一刀下去一定能看见鲜血喷涌而出。“曾经被关押过一万年的阶下囚应该没有资格说这种话。”  
“时代已经改变了，玛翼夫……”  
伊利丹的声音突然压低了，显得有些狂躁和危险。他没再说什么，转身展开恶魔之翼，飞身跃下悬崖，向伊利达瑞的驻地滑翔而去。  
“影歌大人？您在看什么呢？”麦琳·刃翼从她后面走来。  
她摇摇头，继续凝视着山脚下的伊利达瑞驻地。伊利丹正在跟凯恩·日怒说些什么，这时一只魔化蝙蝠突破防线迎面飞来，他随手将一把埃辛诺斯掷过去，蝙蝠的头便落了地，流出一滩绿色的脓血。  
玛翼夫不屑地勾起嘴角。万年的看守和长时间的交锋，她已经很了解伊利丹的招式了。他擅长魔化能量的惊人爆发，但从耐力上来看却并不比熟用冷兵器的自己要高出多少。即便是得到萨格拉斯之眼后被强化了，在初抵外域时他仍然被自己的看守者小队擒获。她甚至都能准确猜到伊利丹用埃辛诺斯之刃攻击时会先出哪只手。  
比如刚刚就是左手。  
一个完全被猎手看透的猎物，在被猎杀时可是没有任何生还余地的。

<<  
“倒是有点意思。”  
伊利丹收起魔化视界，再次打量着这片看上去仅仅只是荒草密布的高地。联盟和部落的几个声名远扬的雇佣兵勇士站在他旁边，眼神里有些许困惑。  
这种困惑让他心情舒畅的同时带了些许同情。  
只有他这样的恶魔猎人才能看见。牺牲了双眼换来的魔化视界清晰地揭露出高地之下隐藏的大大小小将近二十多个血兽的魔窟，那些长着血盆大口的怪物正蹲在地底，静静等候不知情的冒险者踏上陷阱，好将其一口咬住拖到洞穴里吃得血肉模糊。  
“后面的那个战士，”他对身后喊了一声。结果身后有两个战士，一个兽人一个德莱尼，听到招呼后不知所措地大眼瞪小眼。他不耐烦地转过身：“随便来一个。捡几块大一点的石头照着我指的方向丢过去。把底下的东西揪出来，然后各位随意猎杀。”  
石块砸在地上发出空空的响声，几个洞穴里的血兽听到动静按捺不住纷纷窜出地面，很快就发现上当受骗，发出尖锐的鸣叫。在鸣叫声中，剩余的血兽也破土而出，甩着粘稠的唾液就朝他们奔来。  
伊利丹眼睛里的光芒一下子闪耀起来：“现在，上！”  
法师立刻降下暴风雪的法阵，圣骑士和死亡领主骑着战马直接朝血兽践踏过去。不消片刻，血兽们就化作一地令人作呕的碎尸。  
他满意地振翅上前，降落在高地的中央审视起来。勇士们开始拾取战利品。突然，一个人类的女牧师高声尖叫起来。众人顺着她的声音看过去，就看见一幕恶心的场景：一只被从正中斩开的血兽的尸体里，显露出一个成年男性夜落精灵半融化的尸身。  
伊利丹走上前去用埃辛诺斯的尖挑开碎肉，看了一眼就愣住了。他本以为那个夜落精灵是倒了霉被血兽吃了还没消化光，但是眼前的这具尸体明显是两部分融合在一起的。  
……也就是说，这些血兽中的大部分可能都是来不及逃离的夜落精灵被恶魔用某种方式转化而成的，这种转化不同于变形术，显然更为恶心残忍。  
他把刀尖的污血甩落，对勇士们下了新的命令：“腐化源应该在不远的地方，大家分头找找看，一定要找到。”  
等伊利丹回到守望角营地的时候，看见几个首领全部围聚在一起。他皱皱眉头走上前：“出什么事了？”  
大法师从人群里探出半个身子：“啊，我们有了一个新的‘客人’……等等，恶魔猎手，你手里的是什么？”他吃惊地指着伊利丹掌中漂浮的秘法光球。  
“一个新型的魔疫感染源，能够识别并腐化触碰它的生物。找到的时候它还在腐化生物，我身边没有合适的容器，就用秘法把它包起来了。你去找个合适的魔法器皿。”  
卡德加闻言立刻抽身走出人群，而这也让人群有了一道缝隙，让他看清了所谓的“新客人”——  
“……哪里来的小孩子？！”  
是的，他没看错，小孩子。  
一个淡蓝色皮肤的夜落小女孩儿正被玛翼夫·影歌抱在怀里，一副怯怯不安的表情，让周围的诸如大领主莫格里尼等战士们手足无措。唯一能让小姑娘露出安心而羞怯的笑容的似乎只有和蔼的费伦“爷爷”和看起来平易近人的卡德加“叔叔”，现在卡德加一走开，小姑娘又紧张了起来。  
闻声看过去的小女孩儿瞥见恶魔猎手魁梧的恐怖身躯，身体僵硬，一脸要哭出来的表情。玛翼夫瞪了他一眼：“我和手下在海岸线巡逻的时候发现的。她似乎是从苏拉玛尔找了船偷偷出来，结果被风浪刮到这里了。”  
她低下头，柔声地哄着小女孩儿：“可爱的小姐，你叫什么名字？”  
小女孩瑟缩在她怀里，怯生生回答：“卓琳……卓琳·星弩。”  
“卓琳啊，很棒的名字。”  
伊利丹有些烦躁地提醒：“放一个这样的小孩儿在这里，你是撞坏了头了吗？”然后毫不意外地又得到玛翼夫一记白眼：“我们刚刚就跟沙亚兰的首席秘术师联系过了，他们说要过几天才能派人到苏拉玛尔的传送水晶那边接应。”  
“为什么不找个飞行骑兵把她直接送过去？”他对这些女人的办事效率嗤之以鼻，“再过几天我们就要进军萨格拉斯之墓了！”  
小姑娘害怕得往女猎手的怀里又缩了缩，整张小脸都埋进了她的胸脯。  
玛翼夫瞥了一眼停靠在石头平台上待命的伊利达瑞蝙蝠骑手，露出一个轻蔑的笑容：“就算是我也不会想坐那种气味难闻的怪物的。”  
来和卡德加会面的达瑞安·莫格莱尼在一旁默默做出“这小姑娘也害怕黯刃狮鹫和角鹰兽”的口型，对他耸了耸肩膀。  
“啧。”他憋着满肚子火，转身找卡德加去了。

<<  
卡德加盯着密封水晶缸中蠕动的一团紫色粘液，摸着下巴思考：“从外观上看和一般的黏液怪没什么不同啊，难怪很多受害者会大意。”  
看起来是全新的一种恶魔瘟疫，被强化了不止一星半点，不仅能自动识别生命体，同化速度也极快，甚至对无生命体也有一定的腐蚀性。看来欺诈者是下定决心要在联军攻入伊露恩神殿之前就把他们彻底消灭。  
伊利丹转身看着费伦：“圣光力量能驱散它吗？”  
先知摇摇头，表情不太乐观：“好像光凭圣光还不能对付它。这是混合了恶魔、死灵和元素魔法之后创造的东西，避开了内部可能出现的自身冲突，所以十分稳固。不知道加上德鲁伊的自然力量能不能消灭它。”  
真是一个麻烦。  
“让斥候去探查一下。要是墓里没有这种东西的话，这个就先放着不急着对付……”伊利丹重重呼出一口气，皱紧眉头。突然，他感觉到腿上有什么东西在戳自己，低头一看，正是两天前被看守者捡回来的那个夜落小姑娘。她好像克服了恐惧，正大胆地摸着他的山羊腿上的鬃毛。  
“你看上去就像长了翅膀的萨特！不过你没有尾巴。”她眨巴着蔚蓝的大眼睛，仰着脸高声说。  
几个首领都哭笑不得。  
“……你居然知道萨特是什么？”伊利丹嘴角抽搐了一下，还是耐着性子蹲下来，“你怎么还在这里？不怕我吗，小丫头？”  
卓琳歪着头思考了一会儿：“虽然那个银头发的大姐姐叫我小心你，但在这边没有恶魔。”她又看了一眼伊利丹和那些伊利达瑞，斟酌着修改了自己的表述，“哦，最起码你不会攻击我。”  
她甚至还壮着胆子，踮起脚摸了摸伊利丹的犄角：“摸上去像是超硬的橡木！我哥哥一定会说这很酷！”  
他手下的赛琳娜·夜刃和凯恩·日怒在一边看得目瞪口呆。  
在场的大多数人都太久没有接触过这种幼小而纯洁的生命了，他们的人生大半是在风沙和血泊中度过的，一时之间也不懂该如何应对。  
伊利丹也不例外。  
“你以后就会知道了，这是强大力量的证明，罗琳。”  
“是卓琳！”  
“……姓名的意义并不大，重要的是——”  
“别给小孩子灌输恶魔的思想，伊利丹！”玛翼夫的声音传来。她为了不在抱着卓琳的时候刺伤她，连自己披风上的刀片都尽数卸掉，没有刀片琅珰碰撞的声音，走起来更加悄无声息了。  
她快步走到伊利丹面前把卓琳拉到自己身后：“卓琳，去跟摩里先生待在一起吧。”  
小姑娘立马蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了，边跑还边嚷着“鸟先生！”之类的话，几个没变形的牛头人德鲁伊都一脸同情地看着枭兽状态的摩里·崖鬃。  
伊利丹瞥了玛翼夫一眼，慢慢站起来，挑起眉俯瞰着她。  
“难道我说的有错吗？背叛者？”  
她轻声吐出恶毒的讽刺，就头也不回地离开了。

<<  
浓重的乌云遮蔽夜空，群星黯淡，只有白夫人的皎洁月光还能穿透云层透下来，蓝孩则已完全隐没了。  
伊利丹走到悬崖边，却发现已经有人在那里了。  
是玛翼夫。  
他在心里啧了一声，不过还是走过去，在隔她两码的地方坐下。玛翼夫往他这边睨了一眼，两个人都没有离开的打算。  
低沉的风声呼啸过整个岛屿。他们一声不吭地坐在那里，一切糟糕地就像一万年前的噩梦。  
“听说你策划了对联盟会议高层的暗杀？”伊利丹突然发问。玛翼夫没回答，算是默认了。  
“哼……虽然我也没对联盟高层抱什么期待，不过还真没想到发动政变的居然是你。”他勾起恶意的微笑，“你不是一直自诩为正义和秩序的守护者吗？”  
“我和你不一样，背叛者。”玛翼夫仿佛因为夜风吹久了，声音有些沙哑，“我行皆为正义。那些人只会带来更大的混乱。”  
“难道不是因为你的愤怒吗？”  
闻言，玛翼夫猛转头瞪着他。  
伊利丹继续自顾自剖析着：“别想找借口了女猎人。你不过是想泄愤罢了，当时杀了我之后你觉得这还抵不上你死去的同伴的命不是吗？”  
“我姐妹的命你死一千次也不够偿。但我去暗杀长老并不是因——”  
“女猎手，”伊利丹也扭头看着她，“你已经被过去束缚住了。要是用这种发热的头脑去绞杀更强大的军团，你恐怕见不到欺诈者就已经没命了。”  
“少在那边假惺惺地教训我！伊利丹！”  
玛翼夫跳起来，咬着牙握紧拳头。  
“你根本什么都不知道！”  
“我不知道什么？你认为我被囚禁的一万年里看不出你那被愤怒扭曲的‘正义感’吗，看守者？你使用的伎俩哪个不是为了彰显‘正义’给你带来的高贵？我牺牲了一切来拯救艾泽拉斯，而你呢？你真的为你的‘姐妹’的死亡痛心吗？”  
“伊利丹·怒风！”  
她正想开口痛斥，却被不远处一声凄厉的尖叫打断了。他们同时看向尖叫传来的方向。

<<  
两人匆匆赶到时，发现卓琳正痛苦地趴在地上，卡德加用一个秘法术阵将她的左臂束缚了起来。  
“卓琳？”玛翼夫快步走过去，然后震惊地看着小姑娘的左臂上正黏着恶魔猎人两天前找到的新型魔疫源。那团黏液正啃食、同化着女孩的身体，却被秘法屏障挡住了进一步侵入躯体的道路。  
“卡德加，这是怎么回事！？”她抬头看向卡德加，大法师为了及时控制住蔓延的恶魔黏液，头上已经渗出了汗：“这个东西在卓琳在一旁观察它的时候腐蚀了水晶缸，黏上了她的胳膊。”  
“伊露恩在上啊……费伦先生，能除掉它吗？”  
“我试试看，不过用圣光来剥除的话可能有点费力，把这边最强的德鲁伊和牧师都找来。”  
“这里只剩德鲁伊了，牧师都赶往海岸救护伤兵了。”  
卓琳在剧痛的折磨下已经到了意识混乱的边缘，急促地倒抽着冷气。而突然降临的圣光之力和自然之力在她体内和恶魔的力量碰撞抗衡，更带来了巨大的痛苦，她抽搐起来。一旁的几个女性死亡骑士都不忍地别过脸去。  
卡德加感觉到不对劲：“不行，剥离不下来！强行用圣光冲击的话会让它越变越多，这些东西正在突破屏障占据她的身体。”  
一直没说话的伊利丹终于开口了：“那就把她的那条胳膊拿下来。治疗者准备。”说着，他提起了埃辛诺斯。  
“什么？！”  
“与其让我们的营地多一个传染物，不如快刀斩乱麻，治好了就把她送回去。如果你们还想让她活下去，这是必要的代价！”  
“疯子！”玛翼夫气愤地看着他。卓琳又尖叫了一声，她低下头，犹豫了一下，手覆在她的额头上降下一道月之宁静祝福，希望能够减轻小姑娘的痛苦。  
“玛翼夫·影歌！别碰到她的身体！”  
卓琳迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛。  
影歌……影歌……  
“别碰我！”神志不清的小姑娘用力打开玛翼夫的手，胡乱蹬踹着发出尖锐的叫喊，“咳……影歌？什么低微的贱民的……姓氏！呼……别碰我！我可是贵族！你这庶民！你走开！滚开！”  
在场的精灵都愣在了原地。玛翼夫的手僵悬在半空，过了好一会儿她才起身后退两步。  
伊利丹啐了一口。  
几个看守者小心地走过去：“玛翼夫大人……”“月露，你过去。”玛翼夫的声音没有太大起伏，仍然很平静。  
“这……”  
“你先过去看护她。费伦大人，是不是还缺少和那个魔化源制衡的力量？”  
先知沉默了一下，给出肯定的答案。  
“那么，刃翼，用猫头鹰给维尔萨拉的织梦者传话，让玛法里恩和泰兰妲骑角鹰兽过来。”  
“可是——”  
“听说一个星期之前他们就回去查看林地的净化情况，到现在应该差不多了。让他们快点过来，他们的力量应该是最适合对付这种情况的。”玛翼夫戴着头盔，看不见她的表情。  
伊利丹抬眼看着她的侧影。  
“可是玛翼夫大人，从维尔萨拉过来的话，穿过魔能堡上空的危险……”  
“让泰兰妲过来！！”

<<  
两个小时后，泰兰妲和她的丈夫玛法里恩终于风尘仆仆赶到了破碎海岸。在女祭司、大德鲁伊和圣光先知的共同努力下，那个强力的魔疫源总算是灰飞烟灭了。他们不敢让孩子再多停留，派了一个圣骑士划着船送她回到苏拉玛尔。  
怒风家的两兄弟终于再一次碰面了。两人没有过多的交谈，但好歹算是和解了，只有泰兰妲欣慰地叹了口气。几个阵营的领袖再一次聚在一起商讨战局。  
玛翼夫提着自己的旋刃坐到了远离他们的地方。  
“玛翼夫大人。”  
一个陌生的声音呼唤她，她回过头，发现是一个伊利达瑞的姑娘，要是没记错好像叫什么暗林的。她有些惊讶：“找伊利丹的话，他在上面。如果是汇报战况就再等一会儿。”  
她摇了摇头，发丝缠在秀气的羊角上：“不，我是来找您的。”  
“找我？”  
“是的。明天预定进攻永夜圣殿，伊利丹大人让我通知您，您就不用参加了。”  
“他是什么意思？”玛翼夫腾地站起来，披风上的刀片发出清脆的响声，“他觉得我被一个不相干的孩子打了一下就要跟个小姑娘似的躲起来哭吗？”  
伊利达瑞连忙摇头：“不是的。”然后又支吾着说不出什么东西。  
她重重呼出了一口气，转脸从头盔里往上觑向伊利丹，发现那人正盯着自己，仿佛是在试探。看到自己也在看他，伊利丹立刻转开视线。  
激将法吗？  
玛翼夫不甘心让他轻易成功，却也不想给他叫自己“小姑娘”的机会，干笑一声，又看了一眼伊利达瑞。  
那姑娘还执著而真诚地望着自己。  
“我随时都是准备好的。出发的时候直接叫我。”玛翼夫懒得再跟她废话，摆摆手就往首领会议桌那边走去。

<<  
没有参与进攻的是泰兰妲。  
本来在计划里就没有他们的位置，女祭司跟丈夫决定先返回苏拉玛尔，等时机到来再和联军一起攻入萨格拉斯之墓。恶魔猎手端详着女祭司，嘴唇微微阖动了一下，似乎想要说些什么，但终归什么都没说，只是沉默地看着她和自己的兄长乘上了羽翼丰润的翠绿角鹰兽，飞回他们如今已面目全非的故乡。  
看着伊利丹岿然不动的脸，玛翼夫在礼貌地感到些许同情的同时莫名有些……幸灾乐祸？她也说不清楚，大概就是种不坏的心情吧。不过她在头盔下扬起的眉角和嘴角似乎并没有逃过恶魔猎手的双眼，伊利丹狠狠瞪了她一眼，一进入圣殿就立刻贸然冲到顶层，害得她不得不一边清理着楼梯上恶心的小喽啰，一边咒骂着往前追赶。  
这情景像极了很久以前的追逐战。解决掉一些鼠辈之后他们一同站到了圣殿顶层。饱饮恶魔之血的刀刃沉甸甸的，让他们都暂时忘掉了那些讨人厌的事情。的确，现在的状况下，击败燃烧军团才是正事。  
一番战斗之后，阿格拉玛之盾终于重新被摆放回殿堂顶部。守护者的影像出现，透露了一些关于萨格拉斯之墓的消息，他们决定将消息带给卡德加和费伦，一切再从长计议。  
回据点的路上，玛翼夫的脚步都轻快了许多。  
然而这种愉快止步于回到据点的那一刻。  
玛法里恩和泰兰妲仍然坐在会议桌边，两只上午还秀美矫健的角鹰兽此时正躺在法师塔外面的空地上，翅膀已经血肉模糊。  
伊利丹看到泰兰妲被包扎起来的手臂，脸一下黑了：“受到突袭了？”  
玛法里恩一边为妻子疗伤一边点头：“是大型的魔化蝙蝠，比你们的坐骑都大上不少，应该也是得到了改造的品种。”  
伊利丹没再说什么，向卡德加和费伦走去，详细描述起神殿内的情况。很快玛翼夫就听到了他让人生厌的论调。  
“已经掌握了那么多信息，也该是时候进攻神殿下层了！”  
她都能听见伊利丹尖锐的牙齿摩擦的咯吱声，立刻用一种暴躁的语气打断了他：“开什么玩笑？原本计划应该在一个月之后正式进攻吧？”  
“当时我们还没见到守护者的回音。现在我们已经摸清楚里面的状况了。难道你不想继续斩杀恶魔吗？你的刀刃钝了吗？”  
“呵？你的脑子是被魔能腐化了吗？今天也是冒冒失失直接往上层飞过去把勇士们甩在身后，你差点让我们折损了重要的战斗力你不知道吗？！”  
卡德加立马将法杖横在两人之间：“好了，现在最重要的是联军内部的团结。这样，我先回达拉然一趟，和其他几位大法师讨论一下；费伦先生，请您留在这里继续观察一下情况制定战略。”  
两个猎手同时瞪向了他。  
卡德加头疼地叹了口气，耸耸肩：“按照新种恶魔的出现速度看，欺诈者应该是想让我们快速覆灭，所以进攻时间肯定会提前的。只是还有很多疑团，军队的组建和资源补给也需要时间。两位都稍安勿躁吧。”  
说着，他对费伦点点头，走到一边，开启了通往达拉然的单向传送门。

<<  
卡德加一去就是两天，到目前还没有信息传来。  
看守者反映最近出现的恶魔部队的力量远超之前分散在各地的散兵，费伦推测这与阴魂不散地盘旋在破碎海岸上空的魔能舰艇有关，也有可能是燃烧军团加快了改造恶魔的进度，无论哪种都不是好消息。  
必须要有强大的战士亲自带领队伍去勘察一次了。  
……当然，话是这么说的，可谁都没想到伟大的先知直接让看守者和伊利达瑞的两位首领一同带着手下去巡逻了。  
行走在湿软沙滩上的玛翼夫和伊利丹也没想到。  
他们一前一后地走着，看守者和伊利达瑞的小分队跟在后面，中间隔着一臂的距离，走着走着就变成了两条整齐的队列，每个人的表情看起来都非常冷漠，也没人说话，气氛十足尴尬。  
伊利丹瞄了一眼黑云背后被熏成黄绿色的模糊的太阳，正想要说点什么，就看见一只受到腐化发狂的海滩巨螯蟹朝他们气势汹汹地爬了过来，女猎手眼睛都没抬一下就甩出自己的旋刃，刹那间螃蟹已经裂成两半，而旋刃已经飞回了她的手中。  
好吧，他什么也没想说。就在他正想继续往前走的时候，他的耳朵动了一下。  
他在转身的瞬间大喊。  
“全体警戒！”  
然而已经来不及了。一根沾着魔化毒液的尖刺破空而来，直直插进了一个看守者的脖子，那个女夜精灵立刻悄然无声地倒了下去，连濒死的恐怖呻吟都没来得及发出一丝一毫。接着毒刺铺天盖地而来，他们立刻挥舞着武器挡开，却还是有几个同伴倒下。等第一波毒刺过去之后，他再看向第一个死者，只看见了一滩融化的脓血。  
“月露！”玛翼夫失声叫道，她暴怒地看向从山坡上冲下来的上百只恶魔，爆发出惊人的怒吼，“你们受死吧！”她带着剩余的几个看守者冲进了魔群之中，霎时间一片骨肉割裂的脆响与恶魔的哀鸣。  
“伊利丹大人，我们跟上去吗？”一个伊利达瑞在首领后面问，而伊利丹则展开了自己巨大的翅膀：“我们上高地去干掉他们的指挥官。”  
他的判断没错，在较高的一个山坡上，巨大的传送门正源源不断地输送着被强化的恶魔，而恶魔指挥官正举着骇人的巨斧立于门侧。伊利丹俯冲下去，埃辛诺斯的刀锋直接砍断了恶魔的一只手臂，绿色的血液奔涌而出。  
“传说中的……外域之王吗……呵呵哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈！”让他惊异的是那个恶魔仿佛并没有痛感，而是用仅剩的那个手臂稳稳地举起斧头，向他用力挥来，他急忙侧身闪开，顺手宰掉了几只刚冲出传送门的小恶魔。其他的几个伊利达瑞也和恶魔陷入了混战，然而不知为何，无论怎么破坏，那个传送门的功能似乎都没有受到任何影响，不一会儿他们就陷入了被包围的危险境况中。  
伊利丹正面扛下一个劈斩，埃辛诺斯在恶魔巨斧上留下深深的凹口，沉重的撞击震得他双臂一阵剧痛。他咬牙顺着刀锋释放出一团烈焰，正中指挥官的左眼。庞大的恶魔摇晃了两下，狂笑着开始了猛烈的进攻：“哈哈哈哈！你！恶魔猎人！你用的是恶魔的火焰！”疯狂的劈斩如旋风猛烈落下，“你和我们是一样的！”  
一颗炼狱火的陨石从天而降砸在他们附近的地面，在碎裂的一瞬间强大的魔能在地面上蔓延开来，所有恶魔的力量骤然加强。背后赛琳娜站着的那块区域几乎要陷落，全靠凯恩·日怒赶过去帮她化解了几个致命的攻击，而更多的恶魔则是奔跃着冲到了山坡底下。  
“我很久以前就回答过这种问题……”伊利丹勉强从牙缝里挤出来一句话。  
突然，海滩那边爆发出一阵异于战斗呐喊的骚动，他听见了几个音节，模糊拼成一个词。  
玛、翼、夫。  
他急忙向下面看过去，发现不知什么时候沙滩上又出现了一个传送门，一波凶恶的恶魔猎犬在沙滩上横冲直撞，其中一只直接咬住了玛翼夫的脚腕。不算高的女猎手支撑了片刻就因无法保持重心跌坐下去，下一秒就被扑上去的魔群淹没。  
“你在看哪里啊，蠢蛋！？”恶魔指挥官咧开扭曲的惊悚笑容，高举斧子用力劈下去。  
伊利丹把脸转回去，眼睛里渗出炽烈的绿光。  
“啊啊啊——————！！！”  
燃烧着魔化火焰的埃辛诺斯之刃狠狠劈开了它的头颅，在拔出刀刃的一瞬间，早已展翅跃起的恶魔猎人睁开双眼，璀璨的荧绿烈焰冲击这恶魔指挥官已经破碎的颅骨，在它痛苦的嘶鸣中，偌大的恶魔之躯顷刻间化为了一堆焦炭。他转头用烈焰的余波扫过传送门的基座，传送门也摇晃着崩毁了。  
“我说过了……我们和你们不一样！”他一脚踩上恶魔的残骸，用力将燃烧着的埃辛诺斯右刃向海滩的方向掷过去，登时血液四溅。  
他准确地割落了那只恶魔猎犬的头。  
玛翼夫正用旋刃劈开想要靠近自己的恶魔，就听见头顶伊利丹振翅而来。  
“全体撤退！”  
她刚抬头，就被一只手拽着胸甲的后领提了起来，硬是被扯出了魔群。伊利丹还把她往上抛了一下，以便稳当地箍住她的腰不让她掉下去。  
“你干什么？！我的手下怎么办！？”玛翼夫怒火未平就被拖离战场，虽然脚上剧痛不已，仍瞪着伊利丹。  
伊利丹全神贯注地躲避着天空中掉下的陨石碎片：“她们没陷到恶魔中间很容易脱身，我的伊利达瑞也会帮她们的。把你的旋刃收起来别割到我的翅膀！”  
他们用了半分钟就回到了营地，幸存的巡逻人员也很快抵达了据点。  
几个首领的表情都很凝重。在进攻萨格拉斯之墓前夕，居然会出现如此惨烈的伤亡——还是在联军的两个强大首领的带领之下。虽然看守者和伊利达瑞都有受伤，但情况最不乐观的还是守望者的领袖。  
伊利丹看着被牧师取下的咬死在玛翼夫脚踝上的犬首，异常暴躁地一脚将其踢得老远。他看着那个狗头撞在石头上碎成一滩烂乎乎荧亮亮的东西，转过身用一种近乎凶恶的语气询问医者：“怎么样，这种毒会致残吗？”  
他直接无视了玛翼夫边疼得倒抽气边挤出的“你巴不得我残疾吗”的嘲讽。  
“呃，处理得当的话应该不会。”被紧急抽调回来的牧师小心剥下女猎人的靴子，看着伤口犹豫地回答，“这种毒跟以前所见的恶魔血毒好像没什么不一样……”  
“‘应该’和‘好像’。真是棒极了，联军里居然有这种半吊子的医师？还获得了来治疗联军首领的资格？！不如让我用魔化视界看看你是不是欺诈者派来的探子——”  
“你能不能闭嘴一会儿，蠢货！”玛翼夫闭着眼睛咒骂着。她的声音已经因为痛苦变了调子。  
伊利丹看着她被绿色魔毒浸泡得血肉模糊的伤口。那只恶魔猎犬尖锐的牙齿咬穿了她被精钢覆盖的靴子和因常年不见光而显得苍白的皮肉，咬碎了一部分踝骨，原本就纤细的脚腕此刻看起来几乎完全要断了。  
“泰兰妲在哪里？”他深呼吸了一口气，恶狠狠地问那个可怜的牧师。  
玛翼夫挣扎了一下：“喊她干什么？不需要。”  
“我不觉得一个当了那么长时间女祭司的人治疗术会比一个不知道医龄几年的愚蠢牧师差。把女祭司找来！”他对牧师下了命令，那个牧师原本已经瑟瑟发抖了，听到这里立马跑去找泰兰妲。  
“你眼睛瞎了不算，现在耳朵也聋了吗？！”玛翼夫的声音听起来比平常尖很多，不知道是因为生气还是因为疼痛。  
“我不知道你那么勇敢也想牺牲自己的器官，可是玛翼夫，跛了脚并不能让你获得恶魔之力！”  
“可恶的恶魔！你为什么非要诅咒我跛脚？！”  
“再不好好处理你的这条腿就别想要了！”  
“你闭嘴吧！”玛翼夫高声嚷出半句，莫大的疼痛就硬生生将她的后半句话截在了喉咙里。  
伊利丹怒气冲冲地看了她一眼，又不好发作，左顾右盼了一会儿竟显得有些手足无措。终于他转身冲到营地下层，遇上费伦交代他先用圣光为玛翼夫治疗，然后走到了伊利达瑞的营区。  
“伊利丹大人。”躺在担架上的赛琳娜·夜刃向他致意。他怒意难消，只是摆摆手让她躺着，徘徊了一会儿，终于还是忍不住，一拳砸穿了桌子。  
凯恩和赛琳娜对视了一眼走上去，犹豫了一下，小声汇报：“大人。泰兰妲女士刚刚过去，但玛翼夫·影歌大人请她尽快去治疗这次巡逻中幸存的看守者了。”  
他看着伊利丹沉默的背影：“……伊利丹大人？”  
“你伤治好了是吧？”伊利丹回过神来，语气里还带着凶恶和暴躁。  
“呃，是的，我的伤势较轻。”  
“那就别在这里乱晃！去找铁匠打一双靴子！”  
“靴子？您是说……铠甲的靴子吗？”凯恩难免低头看了一眼他的领主的蹄子，“您要什么样的靴子？”  
“我？我怎么知道！随便找一个看守者自己看看！谁知道她们的靴子是什么样的！？啊，反正就是那种又丑又难看还很笨重，脚尖像是鸟爪似的，你看去吧！”  
凯恩一时语塞：“……好的，但是大小呢？”  
“啊？”伊利丹终于转过身来怒视着他，凯恩明显不知所措，赛琳娜叹了口气把被子拉上来盖住了自己的脸。  
终于，伊利丹受不了部下诧异的目光了。  
他自暴自弃般摊开手掌，在半空中挥舞。  
“大小？！什么鬼大小，我怎么知道，反正大概是我手掌的三分之二那么大！看到了吗？从掌根到食指的第二个指节的地方，脚背窄一些瘦一些！懂了吗？！”

<<  
在一片忙碌中，夜色悄然降临。  
伊利丹站在高地上看着手下把赶制的精工长靴送到看守者的营区，脸色这才有些许缓和。他看向费伦：“她的脚还能走路吗？”  
先知点点头：“圣光已经净化了恶魔之毒，玛法里恩也治愈了她的伤口，就是还需要戴几天夹板防止骨头再次受伤。”  
他看着恶魔猎手沉着脸思索不语的样子，露出一个会意的笑：“不用太担心，一周之后玛翼夫就能和联军一起进攻萨格拉斯之墓了。”  
“不，我想的不是这个……”恶魔猎手错开了视线，“我想说……营地里有酒吗？”  
玛翼夫坐在法师塔顶层的瞭望台上，百无聊赖地玩着自己披风上的小匕首。一缕带着夜露气息的芳香钻进了她的鼻子，她回头，就看见恶魔猎手荧绿的双眼在黑夜里炯然发光。  
“……你来干什么？”她皱起眉头的同时嘴角无意识地上扬了一些，“那是晨露酒吗？”  
“我还想问你不呆在营地里，跑到塔上来干什么？”  
伊利丹抱怨着，把一个玻璃瓶抛到玛翼夫手里。她旋开瓶塞，清甜的酒香立刻扑出来，不过她还没有鲁莽到直接喝下去。她抬头看着伊利丹，目光狡黠：“你没放什么东西进去吧？”  
伊利丹被她盯得浑身不自在，想要随便搪塞过去：“冬泉谷的陈酿，有个冒险者去年从那里拿到就一直带着到了这里，我可舍不得对这种好东西做什么。”  
“真的？那我怎么闻到了诺格弗格药剂的味道。”  
伊利丹咬住自己半边腮帮，沉默了一会儿，终于大声“啧”了出来。他挫败般地掏出另一瓶酒，重重摆在她旁边：“真是服了你了，以前关押我的时候你不也干过这种事吗？！”  
“所以你用我熟悉的方法来整我？”玛翼夫不禁大笑起来，笑得上气不接下气，伊利丹恼火地看着她，也不自觉地跟着笑了，两个人的笑声响在塔顶，从看守者营区走出来准备开始夜巡的凯恩抬头望了一眼，心情十分复杂。  
终于，玛翼夫笑够了，她稍微掀起头盔猛灌了一大口干净的晨露酒，抱着瓶子微微弯着腰，脸上还有笑容的余韵。  
伊利丹瞥了眼她，又把视线投向海平面：“……所以你没有不高兴了吧。”  
“嗯？什么不高兴？”她一下没反应过来。  
“你这几天脾气那么坏，不是不高兴是什么？还是说你还在恨我？”  
“我吗……”她的声音变得缥缈了有些，若有所思般安静下去，也望着天际无尽的暗色浪潮。就在那漫长的沉静让伊利丹以为她已经睡着了的时候，她突然抬头看着他。  
在暗夜里，玛翼夫的眼睛闪烁着微光。  
“我大概是嫉妒吧。”  
她突然开口了。声音听起来温和而疲惫。她望着伊利丹莫名其妙的表情，短促地笑了一下。  
“我在在嫉妒，伊利丹。”  
她注视着折射在酒瓶上的星光，深吸了一口气，开始了自白。  
“你觉得我恨你对不对？虽说我的确是很恨你打伤了我弟弟又害死我的手下，不过我其实也没有那么恨你。我只是讨厌你，我想——啊，对，我嫉妒你。  
“我嫉妒你的力量，也嫉妒你为了获得力量不惜付出一切的决心。知道我从成为见习女祭司之后到现在树敌多少吗？不算那些已经被我杀了的长老，活着的你也数不清楚。我和加洛德都是底层的平民，他性格很好，可我不一样。他们说我的性格比他要直很多，所以从底下爬到上层讨厌我的人比讨厌他的人多多了。这个过程很艰难，和我一个出身的冬露家的次女到现在都只是暴风港的一个哨兵而已。我坚持正义、侍奉女神，我获得光荣，应该不在乎周围的流言。可是你猜怎么着？我还是很在意。  
“我不想再去纠正你那种扭曲的实用主义的正义观。你说的没错，我的正义感也是扭曲的。因为我希望他们都能认可我。背叛者，我嫉妒你能为了践行你认为的真理而涉足恐怖的禁忌领域，我嫉妒你能无视所有人的敌对，我嫉妒你能够得到家人的原谅和一大帮追随者的支持，泰兰妲为了把你从牢狱中放出来甚至能下手杀掉我的看守者——说到这个我真同情你，她都能帮你到这种程度了为什么还是非要嫁给玛法里恩？——玛法里恩也理解了你堕落为恶魔的理由。是不是因为这样你才一直有恃无恐？而我为什么发动一个政变就会被当做罪人？  
“我嫉妒你的家人。你们怒风家的两兄弟，都身负盛名。你一出生就被预言注定有一番成就，还成为了被看好的法师。玛法里恩被塞纳留斯选中年纪轻轻就成为伟大的德鲁伊。而泰兰妲——”  
一直没打断她的伊利丹听到这里，眼神一动。  
“哈，泰兰妲。我真的很嫉妒她。  
“我嫉妒她能够受到那样的关注和呵护。当她还是见习女祭司的时候我已经是高阶女祭司了，她在最开始连弓都拿不稳！她是很擅长治愈法术，难道我不会吗？我进修了那么久，靠着自己的实力走入伊露恩姐妹会的核心，为什么她在还是新手的时候就被狄加娜大人选定为接班人？一个整天思索女神的慈爱的人，要是没有我们这些姐妹会的老成员帮助，她怎么可能领导大家度过战争时期——伊利丹你别那么看着我，我知道你喜欢她，可我说的都是事实。  
“她一加入姐妹会就拿到了那把新月长弓。你知道吗那把弓是狄加娜大人下令打造的，原本说好了在造好之后给我。那是我的弓。她连我的弓都抢走了。  
“她的确善良、温和、仁慈，也逐渐拥有了一个战士应该有的果断，而这就是你们拥戴她的理由对不对？只有她才能获得伊露恩之宠儿的桂冠。她是很和蔼，我则对手下十分苛刻——所以我就不会在她们‘送死’的时候有恻隐之心吗？那都是我培养起来的好女孩儿，那些死在萨格拉斯之墓里的姑娘的名字我全都记得清清楚楚，娜莎她……我怎么可能不会为她们流泪！？  
“告诉我伊利丹，不只是你们兄弟俩，所有卡多雷，是不是无论她做什么都会原谅她？她没有杀过我们的同胞吗？她没有做出过错误的判断吗？她没有愚蠢地掉进过陷阱吗？为什么她杀死我的看守者也会被谅解，为什么她身陷险境你们就都抢着要去救她？而我被你关在影月谷的时候只有那些灰喉对我表示过友好。这到底是为什么？……就因为，她是那个语风家的最可爱、最温柔、最美丽的小女儿吗？”  
她顿住，脸颊上有一点星辰的反光，很快闪过消失了。  
“你们都说要拯救卡多雷、拯救艾泽拉斯。现在呢？看看艾泽拉斯被你们搞成什么样子了。”  
伊利丹没说什么。随着玛翼夫的陈述，过去一幕幕的片段从脑海中闪现过去。破碎的外域虚空和烈火燃烧的黑暗神庙，玛法里恩不信任的目光，古尔丹之颅的窃窃私语，释放他于深渊囚室的女祭司，爆炸前的永恒之井畔紧靠在玛法里恩身边的泰兰妲，傲慢的月之守卫的法师们，神秘深奥的奥术魔法古籍，塞纳留斯失望的表情和无奈的建议……  
昏暗的塔顶的火把燃尽了，巡夜的守卫上楼的脚步声传来。四野无声，和一万年前的漆黑深狱重叠。  
他才发现其实自己和这个女猎手挺像的。  
“两天后就要进攻萨格拉斯之墓了。”他终于开口，“……如果这就是你的黑暗的话，我很期待战争结束后你用这种力量和我全力以赴地来一场战斗。”  
她发出一声疲倦的轻笑，别过头不再看他。  
他在守卫到达塔顶之前跃下了法师塔，隐没在深沉的夜色之中。

<<  
费伦有些担心地看着伊利丹，后者把手按在战略地图的一点上已经快五分钟了，却仍然纹丝不动。  
“恶魔猎人”，他直截了当地问了，“你在思考什么？”  
“嗯？”伊利丹猛地抬头，巨大的犄角差点撞到费伦。他把手指从地图上抬起来，摆摆手：“没什么，在回想一些事情罢了。”  
先知善解人意地提前结束了作战会议，和玛法里恩夫妇到一边聊起了苏拉玛尔的精灵历史。伊利丹走到自己惯常靠着休息的那块巨石边坐下。短暂收起的回忆再一次展开。  
那些他最不愿意回想的一万年的黑暗岁月。  
愤怒，失望，折磨。他的囚室在地底牢狱的最深层，他被沉重的镣铐一层层锁在一个孤立的石台上，外层又有一个钟型的牢笼，就连看守者要来巡视他都只能通过一条细细的石桥。而在下方，是更加深不见底的黑暗深渊。那个破地方潮湿阴冷，鸮鸟和蝙蝠振翅之声在空旷的石壁中到处回响。他日渐衰弱，怒火却日复一日燃烧得更加炙烈。  
那玛翼夫呢？  
他惊讶地发现自己竟然回想不出什么关于玛翼夫的事情。虽然她亲自来看守的频率不高，基本上一周只有一天，但一万年的监禁，他和她独处的时间加起来也有一千多年了，可除了被下了药的晨露酒的气味、某一次她用力揣在牢笼上的靴底、哪年的贵族花园节粘在她披风上的芍药花瓣和她因银发的遮挡而显得有些朦胧的淡紫眸子，似乎再想不起来什么有关她的细节。  
为什么呢？  
他把视线投向兄长的方向。泰兰妲正笑着和费伦解释几万年前的苏拉玛尔的城市布局。过了那么多年她还是风华正茂的样子，象牙般的皮肤在阳光下熠熠生辉，青色的长发间盘着白银雕琢成的常春藤叶，镶嵌的翡翠和水晶随着她的动作发出琳琅细响。  
在那些黑暗的岁月中，泰兰妲是他心中唯一的光。  
是的，从那久远得他已经说不出具体年份的幼年时期开始，他就这么认为了。泰兰妲和他们兄弟俩一同长大，他对她热忱的倾慕之心从未动摇。当泰兰妲把他从深狱中释放出来的时候，他更是将她视为神明——那时他告诉泰兰妲，自己只为她而战，这句话不假。  
而玛翼夫·影歌，永远是他康庄大道上的绊脚石。她打击他、囚禁他、追捕他，一直阴魂不散，好像她存在的全部意义就是为了提醒伊利丹，他永远摆脱不了怀疑的阴影、永远不能被他的人民认可。他曾经以为玛翼夫疯了——不然为什么她要那么执着地到处追捕他？一万年了，她那么聪明怎么可能不明白自己的牺牲的意义？！  
可当他被关进囚车又最终鬼使神差地把玛翼夫送进影月谷的地牢的时候，他才想到一种极小的可能。那简直太可悲了。  
“一个女猎手不打猎就什么都不是了，玛翼夫……没有我……你什么都不是……！”  
所以他在临死前抛出了那样一个恶毒的诅咒，沉睡在有泰兰妲的漫长梦境中。然后在多年之后，被再一次唤醒。而那个随口说出的“诅咒”，显然是一语成谶。  
也许就是他不愿回忆的那一万年，悄然无声地在他们之间建立起了一种扭曲而又牢不可破的共生纽带。难以剥离、无法挣脱，只能在无尽的追逐的轮回中相互依存与慰藉。  
而玛翼夫……  
“伊利丹还是我的囚犯！”  
灵魂徘徊在虚空中的时候，他隐约听到了这样一句话。坚定、愤怒、决绝，甚至还带着她面对他特有的一丝气急败坏。  
那是另一个世界的古尔丹夺走他的尸身的时候，玛翼夫喊出的一句话。  
那种坚强就像之后令人意想不到的联手战斗中她的表现一样，充满了强劲的力量，如果用光来比喻那一定是让人睁不开眼的强光，连他都忍不住在心底默默赞许。他突然想到，也许一万年之前她就是这样强而美丽的，可自己完全不记得了，这真可惜。  
泰兰妲轻盈地走到他面前，打断了他的沉思：“伊利丹，卡德加回来了。”  
“我知道了。”伊利丹望了她一眼，站起来舒展了一下翅膀。  
就在他想要迈步的时候，他突然想起什么，愣了一下。  
刚才思考的时候，自己觉得玛翼夫是什么样的？  
“伊利丹？怎么了？”见他迟迟没动，泰兰妲诧异地问。他看着泰兰妲，才想到让自己更加吃惊的一件事情。  
……为什么自己会下意识地将玛翼夫和泰兰妲并举呢？  
伊利丹彻底愣住了。

<<  
两周之后。  
终于到了进攻萨格拉斯之墓的时刻了。  
联军的几位首领站在阵前。猛禽德鲁伊们已经清空了门前的小型恶魔，祈伦托的大法师们建起传送门和保护屏障，确保援军及时到达。安度因国王派来的由葛雷迈恩指挥的重组海军和部落全新的飞行战艇也已就位。  
伊利丹瞥了一眼玛翼夫。她脚上的夹板几天前才拆掉，此刻又恢复了整个人被厚重的铠甲覆盖的状态，看不出任何情绪的起伏。发现了他的目光，玛翼夫轻轻跺了下脚，示意自己的脚没问题。伊利丹转过脸和卡德加点点头，进攻正式开始。  
不出所料，基尔加丹在神殿下的重要关卡都安排了棘手的恶魔。进入神殿就看见了燃烧着魔能的巨兽格罗斯，荧绿的魔火闪烁在晶蓝的殿堂中显得十分扎眼。不过这种等级的恶魔还不至于给联军什么重创，他们尽快解决了它。一个盗贼发现了格罗斯跑到顶层来的原因——在它硕大的尸体后面有一条破碎的道路直接通到了地下。这和伊利丹当年走的路完全不一样，大家商讨了一下决定还是从这条地道下去，以防有潜藏的恶魔在他们进入楼梯之后伏击。  
隧道昏暗潮湿，越往深处走就越能闻到海水的腥味，其中还混杂着某种腐烂的气息。  
然后他们发现了滞留在神殿底下偏殿中的纳迦部队。  
“看来这里的纳迦也背弃了主人啊。”凯恩对赛琳娜悄声低语，战斗很快开始。他们颇费周折地踏过半人高的积水，最终找到了已经破损的通往上层的石梯。伊利丹回想了一下，确信石梯是通往月之平台的，便带着勇士们往上走。  
刃翼看着已经落到队尾的玛翼夫·影歌，不解地走过去：“大人，您怎么了，脚踝还是不适应吗？”  
玛翼夫怔怔地望着石梯下方泛着亮藻的荧光的深水，过了一会儿才对她摆摆手，跟上了联军的队伍。

<<  
伊利丹站到石门前，不断回忆着记忆中月之台的构造。  
若干门厅，旋转楼梯，闪着微光的藻井和雕塑，墙壁，古尔丹的尸体……记忆有些模糊。他转身询问卡德加和玛翼夫：“你们之前来过这里？”  
站在后面的卡德加点点头：“是的，不过我是被古尔丹震到一个偏厅的，当时情况很混乱，我不确定那到底是什么地方。玛翼夫应该更清楚。”  
“有人知道怎么走就行。”伊利丹转回去对付已经生锈的门锁。  
“英雄们，都小心一些。”  
玛翼夫像在之前的每一场战役时一样对勇士们发出提醒。就在勇士们都握紧武器蓄势待发时，伊利丹有些难以置信地侧过脸，借着昏暗的火光看向她。  
他听到玛翼夫的声音在颤抖。  
那种颤抖实在是太轻微太不引人注意了，但却真实存在。她甚至连呼吸都变得浅而急促，几乎要喘起来了。  
她在恐惧。  
他知道她为什么恐惧。在这扇沉重的雕花石门后面，在月之台四周众多的门厅的下方，封存着十多年前死在这里的看守者的尸体。那些尸体应该早就腐烂了，或者被恶魔吃了个干净，又或者被基尔加丹用作了淬炼魔能的基肥，硫磺燃烧的气味从深渊中透出来。这种场面他们看了太多。  
而玛翼夫终于还是恐惧了。尽管她之前带着重组的看守者进出这里多次，但应该都避开了这块区域，所以她也一直没有正面感受过自己内心的痛苦。当然伊利丹需要为这种恐惧承担大部分的责任，当时击碎墙壁让海水倒灌的正是他自己。在那种情况下，为了追击他，玛翼夫被迫放弃和自己朝夕相处的姐妹，让她们溺死深渊。伊利丹本以为她的愤怒、悲哀、绝望、自责都应该在这些年的追杀之中爆发出来了。可是显然他错了，也许卡多雷的长老议会也错了——她的苦难从第一次上古之战前就已经开始积累而从未得到真正的爆发，那些苦痛已经变成她刻入骨髓的恐惧。  
而现在，恐惧之门即将就要打开了。  
一切的梦魇，都在这扇门之后。  
“玛翼夫·影歌。”  
听到伊利丹喊她的全名，玛翼夫悚然一惊。她诧异地抬起头，看见伊利丹举起他右手的埃辛诺斯之刃。正在她不解的时候，伊利丹把左手的战刃插进台阶，然后抠下了右刃上最中心的那颗翡翠抛给了她。  
“这是什……！？”在翡翠落入她掌心的一刹那，一种柔和而强大的月之精华涌现出来，微光渗入皮肤，顺着血管包裹住了她的全身。她惊讶于被恶魔之力同化至深的前外域之王居然拥有这么纯粹的夜精灵圣物，也奇怪自己怎么从来没发现埃辛诺斯右刃上居然镶嵌着这种与众不同的珠宝。  
她突然想起来一些模糊的片段，立刻回头看向站在队伍中间的泰兰妲和玛法里恩。夜精灵的两位领袖没有注意到队首两人的动作，女祭司正专心致志地为大家降下月神的守护印记。  
泰兰妲……泰兰妲的项链上好像也是这样的翡翠，那是……  
玛翼夫微微睁大了眼睛。  
那似乎原本是属于玛法里恩的东西，在两人成婚后被送给了泰兰妲作为强劲的护身符，里面封存的强大魔力保护了她平安度过一次又一次壮烈的战争。据说那是怒风兄弟在半神塞纳留斯那里学习自然之术的时候获得的。  
她再一次看着恶魔猎手。  
深邃的黑影遮蔽了他的面容，只能看见他的魔火双眼如月狼一般幽绿闪亮，在黑暗中如同两盏明灯。  
“……Elune-adore. ”  
背离了人民多年的恶魔猎手已经很久没有说出这句卡多雷最常用的祝福语了，听起来难免有些生硬蹩脚，他自己也感受到了这点，于是立刻转变了语气，对身后的勇士们发出号召。  
“各位！在更深处会有更强大的敌人，你们可否准备好了？”  
在排山倒海的响应声中，玛翼夫闭上眼睛，撇撇嘴笑了。  
然后她取下胸甲正中的已经在之前的战斗中出现裂纹的宝石，把那颗翡翠郑重地牢牢镶嵌了进去。  
门打开了。

<<  
古老的幽魂尖啸着这个世界最深沉的恐惧。他们把来自虚空的暗影毫无保留地展现在人们面前。  
璀璨的刀刃照亮了昏暗的大厅。  
像是伊露恩的光辉。

<<  
“呼，呼……”  
英雄们都喘着气。一番鏖战之后，几个受伤较重的勇士已经横在了地上，每个首领也都或多或少受了点伤，费伦和玛法里恩夫妇帮忙为他们降下治疗。刚刚停止运行的巨大泰坦聚能装置仍然发出嗡嗡的低鸣，腐化还未完全停止。  
萨格拉斯的化身此刻已经碎了一地，只有盔甲还勉强看得出形状。  
伊利丹一拳捶在地板上，顿时砸出一个坑。  
没想到还是让基尔加丹逃走了。  
他咬牙切齿地想着，猛地站起来：“还有多少人能够战斗？”  
玛法里恩看着他，沉着地劝阻：“伊利丹，耐心一点。我们需要时间回复战力！”  
艾克索达的先知却一反常态地发声了：“基尔加丹八成是逃回恶魔歼星舰了。如果他稳定了虚空传送门让大军侵入，后果不堪设想。我们必须尽快终结他。”他苍老庄重的面庞充满了深沉的痛苦，“这不仅关乎艾泽拉斯的存亡，也是我们族人的命运。”  
泰兰妲看向祈伦托的首领：“大法师，能够准确开启传送门吗？”  
“如果能找到军团的基站，再加上其他法师协助，是没问题的。”  
“我们过去之后，是不是传送门就要关闭？”玛翼夫出声了。卡德加看了她一眼，严肃地点点头：“是的。如果要通过传送门回来，我们就要留下几个法师在这里，到时候通过魔法信标联系，再重新开启传送门。”  
所有人都面面相觑。  
这就意味着，他们的队伍要缩小。不仅是一同进入的祈伦托的法师们要留下，还要有能够在他们施法维持通信的状态下保护他们的战士，以防新的恶魔出现。而这个见鬼的底下陵墓，也许是欺诈者留下的陷阱，下一刻就会被彻底摧毁。  
“我的看守者可以留下一半。”  
玛翼夫突然说道。她看着其他人惊异的目光，语气平静地不像话：“看守者直接隶属于伊露恩姐妹会。哪怕过了那么多年一切都改变了，守护神殿仍然是我们不变的天职之一。”  
伊利丹看着其他年轻的看守者，发现她们的表情也是平静的，甚至带着庄严矜贵的自豪。那种表情很像当年死在这里的第一批看守者在陷入死亡前最后闪现的那种神情，他曾经以为自己看错了。  
“卡德加，走吧。”  
玛翼夫带着挑选的剩下一半看守者，向大法师走去。

<<  
落到平台上的一瞬间，大家都惊呆了。  
恶魔歼星舰已经脱离了艾泽拉斯，漂浮在虚空之中。在他们正前方，巨大的虚无漩涡旋转着成型——那是连接着阿古斯的传送门。而目光越过甲板上排布的恶魔军队，尽头处正是通体鲜红的巨大化的基尔加丹。  
“上吧！”  
伊利丹一声令下，怒火高涨的伊利达瑞们便立刻投入了战斗。而其余的战士们则直奔欺诈者而去。  
基尔加丹露出一个诡异的笑容。  
“背叛了主人的前外域之王。懦弱逃离的德莱尼预言者。到处不讨好的大法师。八成还没从梦里醒来的德鲁伊领袖。容貌胜于实力的女祭司。虚荣冷血的看守者。”  
他乐呵呵地清点着，在迎下伊利丹率先一击的同时发出震耳欲聋的嘲笑：“再加上七拼八凑的艾泽拉斯雇佣兵！一群乌合之众！你们不可能赢！！”  
“看来你还不清楚，”埃辛诺斯之刃在欺诈者的腹部添了一道长长的伤痕，几支闪着伊露恩之光的银箭也射中了他的翅膀。他愤怒地放出一串烈焰，却被不远处的卡德加的奥术洪流击中。  
伊利丹的声音响彻整个甲板：“我们会让你一败涂地！”  
“这可不一定！”  
暗影开始在平台上蔓延，接触到人的一瞬间变成锋利的倒刺。最先受到伤害的便是离欺诈者最近的伊利丹·怒风。他的蹄足被划伤，鲜血滴落，反而让暗影之刺更加茂盛。恶魔猎手急忙扇动翅膀离开平台，就感觉到一股治疗波涌来，他匆匆瞥了一眼，出乎他意料，顺手释放治疗的居然是同样冲在前线的玛翼夫。  
他都差点忘了，她也曾经当过女祭司。  
他来了两个利落的劈斩，堪堪躲过基尔加丹对他翅膀的攻击，见缝插针地落在平台上，正好赶上看守者朝他这个方向跑来。伊利丹便伸出手臂让玛翼夫踏上，再奋力向上一抬，看守者便如轻巧的猫头鹰一般跃过了欺诈者的肩膀，在他还没来得及收手之前用旋刃斩下了他的一只耳朵，然后翩跹落地躲开坠落在平台上的火雨，一气呵成得让人叹为观止。  
费伦在此时召唤出一道圣光，那光束长矛般刺入欺诈者的伤口，顿时将他的脸炸烂一半。  
欺诈者摇晃了一下发出刺耳的呻吟，他双目怒瞪，手心里闪现出紫黑的魔法光束：“好好感受吧……在黑暗中……你们还能相信谁！？”  
铺天盖地的浓厚黑暗帷幕坠落在整个平台之上，将所有人都弹了开来。卡德加从地上爬起来，发现四周如同被黑雾笼罩一般，只能看清周围半米不到的东西，连他点起的魔法烛光都无法照亮。不只是他，所有人应该都是这样。整个队伍陷入了极大的恐慌之中，一时间只能听到甲板上嘈杂的声音，大家却看不见彼此。  
他赶紧往前走了几步，被从侧面狠狠撞了一下，他一看，是玛翼夫。  
“这是什么？！”  
习惯用黑夜隐藏自己的看守者也十分困惑。  
“欺诈者一定是用法术遮蔽了视界。我们要先找到同伴！”  
“你们在这里吗？”一个低沉的声音传来，他们抬头一看，恶魔猎人提着埃辛诺斯之刃走到了他们面前，显然也被这突如其来的黑暗弄得不知所措。  
卡德加点点头走得进了些：“没错，不知道欺诈者在——玛翼夫？！”他还没说完，就震惊地看着玛翼夫用力将旋刃劈入伊利丹的身体，他们都没来得及反应就被一股暗影爆炸冲地向后飞了将近三米，险些掉下平台。玛翼夫扶着台沿咳出了一口血。卡德加也半天才喘过气来：“那不是伊利丹？你怎么发现的？”  
玛翼夫瞪了他一眼：“我就是知道。”她把视线再次投回无尽的黑暗，平台上四处哀嚎起伏，火焰依旧在燃烧，大概其他同伴也中招了。  
“伊利丹。对！我们要找到伊利丹！他能看得见！”玛翼夫摇摇晃晃站了起来，闭上眼睛，开始感受空气中恶魔的能量。  
炼狱火坠落燃烧的硫磺，暗影的人偶爆发出的黑暗气息……在平台中心离她二十码的距离，是不同于其他恶魔的魔化能量，她接触了一万年，再熟悉不过了——  
她在无尽的暗影中奔跑起来，卡德加紧随其后，一路上他们干掉了好几个幻象，终于，她听见了那个熟悉的声音。  
“玛翼夫！卡德加！”这声音夹杂在埃辛诺斯斩杀镜像人偶的响声中，无比急切地喊，“往你们十一点钟的方向！快过来！”  
获得伊利丹的视界的一瞬间，视野变得清楚无比，他们能够看到甲板上晃动的人影，所有恶魔都呈现出黄绿的恶心光泽。邪能在他们的灵魂中带来周期性的灼烧。“必需的代价”，她忍受着灼伤的同时想起来这么一句话。  
随着杀死的幻影不断增多，黑暗也在慢慢退却；平台的另一端泰兰妲召唤了伊露恩之光，刹那间投下更多的光明。终于，暗影消散了。  
他们刚想松一口气，就看见更加糟糕的场景：盘旋在虚空中的基尔加丹见势不好，振翅向虚空的中的传送漩涡飞去。当他们想要阻拦时已经来不及了，他巨大的身躯已经被传送到了阿古斯，而后，从虚无的彼端，传来了恶魔领主更加可怖的笑声的回响。  
“哈哈哈哈……感受萨格拉斯大人的意志吧！千魂之暗——！”  
空间被强大的引力扭曲了，无数暗影之箭从传送漩涡中飞出，在混乱的引力场中划出难以预测的轨迹；炎爆球体在甲板上滚动，不消片刻已经有好几个勇士倒下了。  
“我们必须把他拽回来！”玛法里恩对他们大喊。  
“盟友们！借给我你们的力量！”大法师举起自己的法杖，闪耀的秘法光辉形成了巨大的屏障，抵挡住一部分暗影箭雨的同时释放出魔法的洪流。德莱尼先知也跟上去，生命法杖的水晶放出夺目的淡金色光芒。两股能力交织在一起，传送门变得愈发不稳定，而基尔加丹的身体也被一点点拖了出来，在他挣扎着想要再对甲板进行攻击的时候，恶魔猎手凌空跃起，顺着他脸上的那道伤疤狠狠劈了下去——  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
随着一声狂吼，基尔加丹彻底掉回了虚空之中，重重落在甲板上，血液飞溅在虚空里化为致命的毒液。  
费伦走过去，举起圣光笼罩的法杖：“我曾经的友人，军团的计划不可能得逞！”他终于降下最后一击。  
基尔加丹扯出一个虚弱而轻蔑的笑，用艾瑞达语低语了些什么。然后，他终于化成了漆黑的破碎石块。  
随着基尔加丹的败亡，整个空间的力场也变得愈发不稳定起来。有的裂隙扩大到能看见阿古斯的影子，有的则剧烈扭曲、收缩，不断蚕食着歼星舰。甲板崩裂的声音不断传来。  
卡德加才歇了片刻，立刻重新召唤起回到艾泽拉斯的大型传送门：“快点，我们得先回去了！”话音未落，便差点因船体剧烈的摇晃而中断了施法。他的法力刚才消耗了太多，只能勉强支持一会儿。勇士们都加快步伐通过了传送门。而就在最后的几个领袖打算撤退时，歼星舰上剩下的一些恶魔从阴影里冲了出来。  
“你们先走。”玛翼夫再一次握紧了自己的旋刃。她看了一眼伊利丹，恶魔猎手也对她点点头：“伊利达瑞和看守者来断后。”  
他们快速地斩杀了那些恶魔，再回头看时，卡德加已经昏迷了过去，少了他的主导力量，留在萨格拉斯之墓里的法师们也难以继续维系，传送门眼看就要关闭了。  
“赛琳娜，带大法师通过传送门！”伊利丹也下了命令，“其他的伊利达瑞和看守者也是，马上撤退！我随后就来！”  
“影歌大人？”刃翼跑到一半，急匆匆回头，“您在干什么？”  
玛翼夫又杀死了一只恶魔：“我和他殿后，你们先走！”  
“大人？！”  
“快走！”她看见自己的姑娘还站着不动，传送门马上就要消失了，于是不顾一切地冲了上去，将她一把推进了传送门。  
剧烈的爆炸在传送门彻底关闭的一瞬间袭来。

<<  
硝烟与死寂。  
“……咳、咳咳……”玛翼夫勉强睁开眼睛，爆炸的冲击波让她的颅腔里嗡嗡直响。短暂的黑暗过后，伊利丹的翅膀近距离出现在她的视野里。  
她艰难地转过头，看见恶魔猎人的嘴角也挂着血。  
两个人相互支撑地站起来。  
爆炸还在持续，引力漩涡仍然撕扯着歼星舰，整个船体维持不了多久了。  
玛翼夫看着扭曲虚空，脑海里一片空白，连伊利丹喊她都没听见。看她毫无反应，伊利丹不耐烦地对着她的耳朵吼了起来：“守望者影歌！你是撞到头了吗?”  
她吓了一跳，直愣愣瞪着他。  
伊利丹把她从横飞过来的碎片前扯开：“我要开传送门了，你抓紧我，不然我可保证不了你会掉到什么地方。”  
“传送门？”她糊涂了，“……不是刚才关了吗？”  
如果伊利丹眼睛还是好的，此时一定已经翻了个大大的白眼：“你忘了我曾经是贵族的御用法师吗？！”  
“你还会用魔法？！”玛翼夫睁大了眼睛，“可你的力量不是从永恒之井汲取来的吗？没有法力源的话……咦？！”  
她不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
伊利丹变戏法似的摊开手掌，一个饱含法术能量的水晶吊坠安然躺在他粗糙的掌心。  
“这不是卓琳的坠子吗？”  
“这力量用来支撑两个人的移动还是有点困难，别松手。”他粗鲁地抓起她的手放在自己的手腕上，在最后一波爆炸的瞬间，念动了许久未用的传送咒语。

<<  
夜快要结束了，深紫色的天空隐约有黯淡的光笼罩。  
联军已经从萨格拉斯之墓里撤出来了，昏迷的卡德加在祈伦托的医疗队的救护下刚刚恢复了意识。  
“哦，我打赌我刚刚见到了老师。他要我把卡拉赞的图书馆给打扫一遍。”他咧开嘴，气若游丝地对站在旁边的莫德拉开了个玩笑。围聚在他身边的大法师们都松了一口气。然后，他转头看向费伦：“基尔加丹……死了吧？”  
“应该是的。恶魔在虚空中会迎来真正的死亡。当然我们之后必须去到阿古斯，不过现在……”先知面色凝重地看向不远处的两位夜精灵首领。他们盯着萨格拉斯之墓那邪能光辉逐渐暗淡的高塔，脸上毫无胜利的喜悦。散落在四周的伊利达瑞和看守者的剩余成员都低着头。  
恶魔猎人和守望者不在。  
他的心一沉。  
“玛法里恩……”卡德加坐起来，“抱歉，如果我能再坚持一会儿的话……”  
玛法里恩摇了摇头：“不。他们已经用行动证明了他们仍然是精灵种族和整个艾泽拉斯忠诚而无畏的保护者。尽管之前他们走了很多歧路、引发了灾祸，但今天，他们会被当做英雄铭记。”  
说到最后，他的声音也颤抖了。  
整个前线都陷入了寂静。  
除了一个法师学徒。  
“呃，那个，大法师，”他慌张地对卡德加耳语，“您抬头看一下。”  
卡德加皱起眉头：“怎么了？”  
“那个，天空的颜色好像有点不对劲……”  
“天空的颜色有什么……”他还没开始训斥，就被突然从他眼前落下的一个黑影吓得倒退了一步。仔细一看，是烧焦的恶魔尸体的碎块。卡德加急忙抬头，然后吃惊地看着夜空中出现了一道歪斜的传送口。越来越多碎片落下来，莫德拉赶紧召集祈伦托法师竖起保护屏障。  
“莫德拉！”卡德加向她大喊，“帮忙维持住那个传送门！”  
“什么？！”莫德拉也喊起来，“从这里？！这么远？”  
“快！一定要维持住！”  
她没辙地叹了口气，扭头看着其他几位大法师：“好吧，伙计们，让我们尽力试一试！”  
魔法光束触到那一条传送裂隙，裂隙被拉大了，歼星舰的一个引擎掉了下来，砸碎了神殿的顶层，落进海中激起巨浪，偌大的古夜精灵石像也倒下摔得粉碎。在漫天飞落的爆燃的碎片中，眼尖的刃翼只看了一眼就惊叫起来：“影歌大人！？”  
她没看错。女猎人被恶魔猎手拉扯着从裂隙中掉下，两人在空中急速下坠，而后她被伊利丹揽住肩背，巨大的恶魔羽翼展开，两人滑翔到了被砸开的永夜圣殿的顶部。  
夜精灵的两位首领急忙带着还能站得起来的伊利达瑞和看守者朝着他们降落的地方奔去了。  
不一会儿，卡德加和费伦就看见塔顶灿烂的治疗光泉的光点，像是萤火虫般在被腐化的塔顶飞舞，连带着也净化了失去恶魔影响的高塔。  
卡德加猛地坐到了地上。  
“你还好吗？”莫德拉朝他笑了。  
“我现在就想回达拉然。”大法师连眼角的皱纹都盛满了掩盖不住的欣喜，“一块儿艾苏纳白起司切成薄片，一杯达拉然红酒，刚出锅的香料野雉煎蛋卷——”  
“还有脉烧肋排和夜梨？”  
“没错。”

<<  
结束了。  
哪怕是暂时的。艾泽拉斯又一次从灭亡边缘挺了过来。  
玛翼夫站在破碎的圣殿边缘，眺望着大海。  
军团一撤退，绿色的魔能就减轻了许多。天空已经逐渐恢复了应有的颜色，大海也不再像是腐化的水池，连风都清爽了许多。  
伊利丹站在她身边。  
她转头去看，发现恶魔猎人也凝望着海面，虽然眉头还是皱着的，但气场已经从容了许多。  
破碎群岛正在轻轻喘息着恢复。  
腐化在退却，生机在降临。神圣光泉的闪烁光点比两万年前的苏拉玛尔的月井还差了许多，明明灭灭的淡蓝色光芒像是星星织成的帷幕，他们小时候都对此了然于心。  
她听见声音。  
风拂过废墟的声音，挣脱腐化束缚的新蕊萌蘖的声音，猫头鹰的翅膀切开气旋发出扑扑的响声，它们朝乌云散去的天穹飞去。月白色的蝴蝶飞舞在几千公里外的诺达希尔，振翅的声音在这里都能听得见。海浪拍打在岩壁上，那回音澎湃、从容、深沉而又遥远，好像是冲刷着万年的时光，剥离了原来的一切斑驳，展现出容光焕发的全新肌理。  
玛翼夫仰头凝望着伊利丹。伊利丹报以俯视。  
从重生追击到携手打败基尔加丹，六个月对于夜精灵漫长的生命而言不过是沧海一粟。而在之前的漫长的十年、百年甚至万年之中，他们似乎都忽视了什么很重要的东西——一万年就在他们咬紧牙关的针锋相对中度过了、甚至可以说是浪费了。说起来真是不可思议，此刻玛翼夫突然很镇静地在心中承认了，自己的确还完完全全不了解伊利丹。可是她并没有挫败感：看伊利丹的表情就知道了，他对她也还什么都不了解，不是吗？这就扯平了。  
他们好像都意识到时间的荒唐与隐藏其中的无限可爱。

<<  
“我的确不怎么喜欢自然法术。”伊利丹难得老老实实地跟他的孪生哥哥玛法里恩承认，“塞纳留斯说的没错，我可能就是不擅长。”  
玛法里恩一边把几袋草药装进行李里，一边安慰弟弟：“别这么说，你是很有天赋的。看你的眼睛——琥珀色，光明的颜色！我就没有是不是？苏拉玛尔的预言师都说这是吉兆，你一定会成为伟大的德鲁伊的！”  
伊利丹从桌子上跳下来：“得了吧。我们得抓紧时间了，苏拉玛尔港最后一班到艾萨拉的船要开了。有什么东西下次再回家拿也行。”  
两个夜精灵男孩儿拽着行李急匆匆往港口的方向跑去。突然，伊利丹停下了脚步，玛法里恩跟着一顿差点摔倒。  
“干什么？不是都快赶不上船了吗？”玛法里恩喘着气责备似的看着他。伊利丹却毫不在意地往上一指：“快看！”  
玛法里恩顺着兄弟指着的方向看过去。只见不远处横贯整个城都上层的白色大理石中央桥梁上缓缓行进着一支队伍。青莲色和月白色的旌旗飘扬着，队伍中的年轻夜精灵女子也都穿着纯白的蛛丝礼服。  
“那大概是伊露恩神殿的女祭司仪仗队吧。”  
“泰兰妲在哪儿？”  
“她不是只是见习女祭司吗，应该参与不了仪仗行进吧。”  
玛法里恩和伊利丹才想再次启程，却被眼前的一幕吸引在了原地。  
一只不知什么原因狂暴起来的巨大夜鸮突然冲进了女祭司的队伍，没有任何准备的女祭司们顿时慌成一团。就在兄弟两人想要过去帮忙的时候，一个雪色的身影如闪电般窜出——  
那是一个身着短式祭祀裙的女孩，骑着一头淡灰色的夜刃豹，从桥梁彼端的台阶上跃起，以肉眼难以捕捉的速度甩出了一把三角旋刃。旋刃准确地击中了夜鸮的翅膀，巨大的猛禽顿时哀嚎着坠落到下城底部。  
女孩的夜刃豹轻盈地落地，缓缓地走入祭祀队伍，加入了仪仗队的行进。  
“……那是什么？”伊利丹盯着那边发问。  
“啊，那就是传闻中影歌家的新锐吧，好像叫玛翼夫·影歌。虽然她们家是底层平民，但她已经成为中阶女祭司了，听说狄加娜大人明年就要让她升格为高阶女祭司了，真是了不起啊。”  
“现在连夜刃豹都能当女祭司了？”  
“伊利丹！这玩笑太过分了。”  
“我看的是那头豹子，可没想问那个姑娘的事情。倒是你怎么知道的那么清楚？”伊利丹坏笑着踩了他哥哥一脚，两个男孩儿又哄闹着往港口跑去。  
跑到一半，伊利丹鬼使神差地回头。  
他看见那个年轻女祭司的银白色长发。像个老太婆似的，他哧笑一声把头转回来，可那抹银色仍旧摇晃在他眼前。  
像是魔法的洪流，像是强劲的利刃，像是划破黑夜的新月的光辉。

<<  
启明星的光芒洒落在已经坍圮了半边的圣殿的顶层。东方的海面泛起混杂着淡紫和淡粉的白。  
黎明到来了。  
玛翼夫·影歌注视着高大的恶魔猎人，深深吸了一口气。  
“军团已经暂时撤出艾泽拉斯了，伊利丹。”她的声音不大，也不似往常的凶狠。  
“那么你想要为你的姐妹们跟我做个了断吗？”伊利丹的声音仍然是低沉而沙哑的。  
没错，不过不是今天。  
玛翼夫没有说出口，不过她相信他是知道的。  
伊利丹只是望着她出神。等到他自己反应过来，发现自己的手已经伸到了玛翼夫的颈部，她身后几个负伤不重的看守者小姑娘立刻紧张兮兮地握紧旋刃做好战斗准备，而自己的伊利达瑞亲兵八成也已伺机待发，这场景真是尴尬极了。  
于是他一不做二不休，索性用尖锐的指甲划断了她头盔下的绑带，把她的头盔卸下。指甲也划破了她的下巴，她在刺痛的同时眯了一下眼睛。不过这种小痛就像摘野莓时被刺破手指似的，和收获比起来根本算不上什么。  
她秀丽的容颜终于再一次浸润在温柔的天光中。尽管她的面容在经历了万年的风霜后也同样受到了摧残，但仍然可以说是满含着坚毅与生机的。这太让人高兴了。  
一万年算什么呢？之前的无效岁月都随它去吧，管它被抛到虚空的哪个角落，好的也好坏的也罢过去的一切都不算数了。  
“伊利丹，不管你逃到哪里，你都还是我的囚犯！”  
玛翼夫笔直地望向他燃烧着魔火的眼睛，坚定的语气和一万年前立誓成为看守者时一模一样。  
伊利丹下意识地笑了起来，虽然獠牙和犄角依然可怕，但他刀刻般苍老严酷的面容此刻浸润在柔和的天光中，有种说不清的平和。  
然后他顾不上看守者和伊利达瑞们惊诧的目光半蹲下去，单手捧住她的脸，在她的嘴唇上落下一个短暂的、蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
“你还没准备好！”伊利丹这么低语了一句，就爽快地大笑起来，展开巨大的翅膀从高台上纵身飞下，因此也没能看到自己转身后玛翼夫上扬的无比好看的嘴角 。  
朝阳升起来了，世界瞬间一派光明通澈。  
“别想跑！”  
玛翼夫的呼喊伴着笑声远远传来。

过去那些无意义的陈旧的苍白的万年时光就此翻页作废。  
有效纪元，此刻正式开始。

End


	2. 月夜梦行症

无效纪年番外·月夜梦行症。

<<  
“所谓月夜梦行症，是一种与众不同的病症。患者会出现周期性的梦游，醒来会意识恍惚，人们普遍认为这和白夫人与蓝孩的周期引力场混乱有关，因为患者发病时间往往与双月潮汐现象同步……”  
米欧浩斯·曼纳斯顿在他的实验室里来来回回走着，嘴里嘟囔着不知从哪里看来的疾病知识。  
他的学徒默默对导师投去同情的目光。毕竟经历了连续四天没日没夜的秘法实验最终什么数据都算不出来的悲惨事故，就算是大魔法师也会神经兮兮的。  
不过为了防止已经有些混乱的导师再去摸那些发着危险的淡紫光芒的水晶块儿，学徒还是决定先捧捧场：“那么这种病症和狼人的出现很类似啊。”  
“狼人！？不不不你一定疯了，和狼人没有一点关系。我倒是决定开设一门课程，专门研究双月和月夜梦行症的关系以及在夜精灵身上的病理反应……哦不，也许这种病在夜精灵身上并不多见，我应该去研究夜刃豹……”  
米欧浩斯直接把一只活青蛙丢进了魔法大锅。  
“您还是赶紧去睡觉吧！”

<<  
米欧浩斯·曼纳斯顿实在是误人子弟。  
其实月夜梦行症在夜精灵族群中并不少见。许多夜精灵都曾经被证实患有月夜梦行症，有的会在病发时以为自己是枭兽，跑到山间高鸣；有的会坐在窗口高唱伊露恩之歌；有的会和自己的角鹰兽争夺鹰嘴豆吃；据记载最极端的患者曾在病发时兴致高昂地冲破皇家看守的阻拦，直接跳入了永恒之井——最后是否生还并未说明。  
总之这种夜精灵挺多的就是了。

<<  
玛翼夫蹑足靠近沉重的铁门。她屏住呼吸，悄无声息地握紧了自己的旋刃。  
有入侵者。  
她原本是听到西拉·月卫的异常情况报告，专程回来一趟代值班的看守者在铁狱中进行巡查，没想到才走到中部就听到有脚步声回荡在铁狱的最底层。  
她警觉的同时感到诧异。  
最底层曾经是那个毁誉半参却仍名满天下的恶魔猎人的牢笼。之前的一万年他被关押在此，玛翼夫正是他的看守。后来他逃出去、被她处刑、尸体被运回来，仍然是锁在那里，直到几个月前来自另一个世界的黑暗术士将他抢走。  
——怎么会有人来这里？  
与其说她会惊讶入侵者是如何突破看守者的严密防备的，倒不如说她想不通那个家伙的动机。伊利丹已经重生了，正为了继续和军团作战而率领伊利达瑞为远征阿古斯做准备，这个地方已经什么都不剩了。  
玛翼夫潜伏在门后，等待着入侵者露出破绽。  
入侵者的脚步声听上去有些仓促，但断断续续的又很犹疑，似乎也没有什么明确的方向，只是在曾经摆放牢笼和锁链的那个平台徘徊着。  
那个人停下了。  
玛翼夫冲了出去，握着旋刃的手臂拉到身后蓄势——

<<  
“伊利丹？！”

<<  
惊叫声回响在空阔的囚室里。  
巨大的恶魔之翼安静地收拢在身后，健实的肩背如群山般挺拔地耸立在黑暗里。  
她睁大眼睛猛地刹住了脚步，肩膀因为骤然卸力而险些拉伤。“你到这里干什么？”  
伊利丹像是没听到她的话，背对着她一动不动。  
恶魔幻化出的诱饵吗？可是那种独特的恶魔气息证明在那里傻站着的人的确是伊利丹没有错……到底怎么回事？  
她慢慢走过去。  
伊利丹还是没动。她谨慎地转到他前面去，却看见他古怪的表情。皱着眉，但不是他脸上常见的因愤怒而产生的表情。硬要说的话，倒像是丢了心爱的玩具还迷了路的半大孩子，把迷茫、无措、不高兴统统写在了脸上。  
这种表情配上他那沧桑严酷的面庞和恶魔犄角，还真是……惨不忍睹。  
玛翼夫没忍住笑出了声。  
听到了她的笑声，伊利丹才总算有了点反应。他茫然地抬起头环顾了一圈，哑着嗓子嘟哝：“守卫不在，猫头鹰不在，她不在……”  
玛翼夫挑起一边眉毛。这是在说她吗？  
“她就会发脾气……我就没有一肚子火吗？该死的……我要出去……”伊利丹继续含糊地说着，平日里炯然的双目此时只有稀薄的绿火明明灭灭。  
真是个不老实的囚犯。  
玛翼夫咋舌的同时察觉到他这种状态的不同寻常。半梦半醒可不是恶魔猎手会有的样子，他这莫非是梦游？  
她想起今天从破碎海岸过来之前玛法里恩站在海边的样子。大德鲁伊看着来来去去的海潮推算了日期，突然问身边的妻子“你还记不记得我们八岁那年有天晚上，伊利丹……”。话还没说完，两个人就会心笑起来。  
当时她以为说的是恶魔猎人在还是稚嫩的孩童时代的糗事，八成是尿床什么之类的，还打算在回去之后问问玛法里恩好去嘲笑一下伊利丹。而眼下这情况……  
月夜梦行症？

<<  
玛翼夫凑上去。  
伊利丹维持着垂着头的样子，在幽深的牢狱的阴影中看不清表情。他还在喃喃自语。  
“我要出去……”  
玛翼夫感到好气又好笑。所以这家伙的梦里是还停在被关押的时日吗？到底是给他留下了多深的恐惧才会让令恶魔闻风丧胆的外域之王做噩梦都能梦到这个？真看不出来。当年被关押的时候他也顶多是瞪着荧绿的眼睛默不作声罢了。  
她轻哼了一声，鼻息喷到他脸上。  
伊利丹的表情却突然变化了。混杂着痛苦，还有种说不出的纯粹的伤心，声音也更沙哑了：“她不在这儿……我得出去救她……恶魔把她抓走了……”  
玛翼夫僵住了。  
把谁抓走了？  
她回忆了一下背叛者被广泛传颂的传奇人生，失望地发现那些故事因为口耳相传已经严重失真的同时，还是确定了一些基本的事实，比如他认识的女子里面会因恶魔而身陷险境的都有哪几个。  
或者说，能让他如此不安的，会是哪一个。  
那个有青色长发的月之女的微笑像是泰达希尔和煦的夜风，就连她也不得不承认，的确是很美好的啊——

<<  
“玛翼夫那个笨蛋，她怎么会被恶魔抓走呢？……”

<<  
伊利丹吐出这么一句话，如释重负般呼出一口气，头低得像是犯了错的孩子。  
玛翼夫微微张大了眼睛。  
刚才是有人呼唤她的名字吗？  
她有些张皇的四下看看，觉得八成是月守在上面遇到了什么麻烦无法解决。她该立马上去帮她。可伊利丹离她这么近，他像是在看她又不像在看她，幽暗的眼睛中是专注的虚无，她脚跟无法挪动半寸。  
他的呼吸响在一片寂静里，虽然不重，落在她脸上却是不一样的热潮。他看上去那么安静，却好像又是满含了懊悔、落寞与不甘，还有无限的伤心。他在伤心。  
伤心吗？伊利丹？  
不。他应该是永远放肆地笑着，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着狂妄，他从来不会伤心。像刀、像烈焰的男人，他把自己塑造成嶙峋的火山岩，向世人宣告着他的伟大与强韧。他从未轻言失败，绝不放弃自己想要的东西，哪怕得不到也要为之赴死。  
他难道不是这样一个人吗。  
四周石壁上月火点亮的灯不知何时熄灭，牢里几乎没有光了。石窟顶部的凝水高悬坠落，一下下滴落到深渊之中，从遥远的黑暗里传来细微而清晰的回响。  
玛翼夫深深望着伊利丹的脸，手不知不觉举起来，抚上他的侧脸。  
黑暗中，他的刘海被她压在掌心，一丝一丝分明的，是意料之外的冰凉柔软。

<<  
须臾间一道月光洒下，顺着牢狱顶上的小小透气窗落到他们头顶。  
伊利丹一个激灵清醒了，他眼中的火焰一下子又明亮起来，有些迷惑地望着玛翼夫。女猎人来不及反应，手悬了半天才犹豫着收回去。  
她仰望着伊利丹。  
恶魔猎人高大的身躯投下深沉的阴影，将她完全包裹进去。他的轮廓被月光镀银，让人不禁想起他那“光与暗之子”的头衔。  
“玛翼夫？我怎么在……”他对于自己的位置转移显然是很困惑的，但大约是想起了自己的隐疾，于是立马缄口不言。  
他们靠得有些太近了。  
不，他们不应该是会为这种事情而感到难堪的人。几万年下来他们近身战斗并不在少数。  
可是继伊利丹在半毁的神殿顶层给玛翼夫落下惊世一吻之后，他们一直忙于新的一轮战斗的准备，这样单独在一起还是头一次。他们都感到一些难以言喻的微妙情绪，互相着等着对方先退一步拉开距离，却都一动不动僵持在那里。或者谁说点什么也好，可偏偏这时他们用来嘲讽对方的酸言辣语都统统被忘得一干二净。  
玛翼夫瞄了一眼伊利丹的脸。  
他刚才梦到了什么？  
她嘴唇嚅动了一下，想要开口。

<<  
皎洁的月光像是濡湿的纱幔，轻飘飘地降落在漆黑的牢底。  
守望者突然惊醒了，她不知所措地看着四周。  
这里是存放背叛者身躯的地方，也是她曾经关押他的牢房，她来这里自然是没有任何问题的，可是她应该在自己的房间好好睡着，怎么会突然到这里？  
她诧异地收回视线，这才被吓了一大跳。  
自己怎么离背叛者的躯壳这么近？还一只手扶在了他已经僵硬的手臂上？  
她赶紧把手拿下来，难得有些慌乱地再次看向那个人的脸。  
他的头低垂着，受不到月光照耀，显得毫无生气。但月华慷慨地倾洒在他的身躯上，让他的棱角和身上缠绕的铁索都变得柔和起来，就像是远离死亡而只是陷入了深眠。  
她一言不发地看着这个男人的身躯。她把他——或者说，它——从黑暗神庙回来已经快三个月了。  
玛翼夫沉默地后退两步，然后快速离开了。  
只有芍药和月露的清香还残留在那具已经冰冷僵硬的身躯的嘴唇上。

<<  
“唔……”  
月光洒落在两个人的身上。玛翼夫的手下意识想要推开他进行防卫，却鬼使神差地穿过那人的黑发，金属的指爪在凉爽潮湿的空气中反射着柔和的光泽。  
她在月夜的光影中闭上眼睛。  
看来恶魔猎人是不打算让她问完了。

End


End file.
